Existence
by Emeriel
Summary: AU Qui Gon still alive, Obi-Wan Knighted, Anakin still sweet and innocent. How will the prophecy change now that Qui Gon is not dead. Anakins life as a Padawan.The struggles and the triumphs of a Jedi.
1. One Falter

Hey I know this is a weird start but the next chapter really does have a connection. Just be patient and tell me what you think.  
  
None of the characters are mine, I am only borrowing them (unfortunately), and this is an AU where Master Jinn did not die during the events of Episode 1.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What is life to the enormity of time and space? A tiny pinprick in the vast expanse of swirling planets and burning stars; only noticed once it has gone leaving its ever so insignificant mark that barely changes the course of existence. Little or no change occurs, only minuscule degrees, which seem to vanish the very moment they materialise. The universe remains unchanged, ever constant and empty, and time and space go on uncaring of what petty matters, too small for them to rest their thoughts on for too lengthily a time, resume around them.  
  
But what if one being did have a bright enough pinprick? What if one tiny being could be the very cause of such tremendous events that the very stars would quail in its creation? The very planets forget their orbit, the suns bow down and burn out their last spark and leave the very existence of time and space in a rocking balance, precariously close to the edge. Leaving time and space in awe, sending the very cycle of life, of which depends upon all that matters, into peril, destruction and nothingness.  
  
The universe would falter. A falter so terrible and catastrophic that life would become death, death become life. Existences become nothingness. But still the great body of time and space would persist. The very balance between time, space and life would be flung into chaos and confusion.  
  
A victory maybe.  
  
One small triumph, from one being so small. A victory so great and terrible that it stops time, destroying all that once was.  
  
One falter.  
  
But only for a brief moment. No mortal being or even immortal would be able to stop it for any real length of time. It is the very substance to which they are made of. One falter, one mistake and it could all end, and all perish, leaving chaos and confusion left among time and space...  
  
  
  
This was a thought from the founder of the Prophecy concerning the Chosen One. More extracts will be added as the story goes on.  
  
Review please! 


	2. Skywalker or Vader

It was one of those days when you know something unusual is going to happen. When you know that the future, at this moment in time, holds great promise for the future. The very air seems to tremble with excitement, time rushes by, sweeping your anticipating mind into the next moment. Nothing seems to be real and the very essence of life seems to be even further away then usual. Everything feels wonderful, but yet rushed and complicated.  
  
This was how Anakin was feeling right now. The very figure that had rescued him from the terrible cage of slavery, Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn was to be released from the Infirmary today. It had been a year since the time when he had first seen the almost dead Jedi. The wounds by the Sith had been fatal, but through his Apprentice's emergency healing, which almost killed him during the process, Qui Gon had survived and was soon to be in a stable state.  
  
During this period of anxious waiting, and frustratingly slow progress, Anakin's needs had been taken care of by Obi-Wan, Qui Gon's now knighted apprentice. The great gap between them, which was started when he had first been taken to the temple, was now breached, and a strong friendship was growing between them. Anakin was now like a younger brother to the young Knight, and with his attentive and patient nature, which was more than often strained, Anakin had quickly adapted to the Jedi lifestyle.  
  
His lessons however, were not always under the proceedings of Obi-Wan. Many of his earlier teachings had been through Master Yoda, Master Windu, and many others with years of experience with padawans. He knew they were testing him, and that that would be the case for a long while longer. This at first had bothered him. The endless testing and so-called 'games' had often left him feeling frustrated and tired. But after a month of tedious sessions of all the kinds of tests you could think of, from IQ tests to blood tests, a quiet talk with Obi-Wan had brought him to slowly realise, how important they were. No matter how boring and frustrating they were. He was a smart kid, he knew what anger and hate could do to people. He had seen it often enough in the streets of Mos Espa. He knew what they feared, if you could call it that. And he was determined to prove fate wrong, even if it meant killing himself in the process. He would not turn.  
  
He had found living in the temple, at first, difficult. The few padawans that stayed at the temple, when their Masters were away on dangerous or top secret missions, were wary of him. Everyone, since his arrival, had somehow learned of the prophecy concerning the Chosen One, and it brought a presence of slight unease to the younger generation around him. And that was another thing, he found the levels at which some of their skills were now based, like Mechanics, Piloting, Physics, Maths and Astro-physics, were somewhat behind his; but others like English, Language Studies, Politics and Social Skills were far ahead. He had had to take extra tuition in some of his subjects, while was also being moved into the advanced levels of others. It was not really that awful, but he thought that some of the initiates and padawans were acutely aware of his obvious lack in education, bringing more sympathy then he really cared for, and even sometimes (though not so much) taunting. This did not altogether worry him, he had been used to such behaviour back on Tatooine, where his unusually quick reflexes, and extraordinary skills in engineering and piloting had set him a little apart from the rest of his age group. He knew he was several years ahead of himself, and had for a long time.  
  
But one other thing which was now pressing upon his shoulders, which had never been thought of before he had been brought here by Qui Gon, was that he, Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen One. The one person who would bring balance to the force. It was a heavy title, one, which he was not sure if he could carry. But fate had chosen him, and it was up to him to fulfil the prophecy whether he liked it or not.  
  
At this moment in time Anakin was sitting outside the Examination Room, he was to have yet another Astro-physics test. As the Jedi teams were so seldom at the temple, through the increasing need for their presence at difficult negotiations, the exams and tests were frequent. Still Obi-Wan refused to allow him to miss one. He guessed it kept him on the ball, which was constantly needed if one was to become a Jedi.  
  
Checking the time, he noted that Qui Gon would be released while he was in the examination. Just his luck. He had wanted to be there, when, what he secretly thought of his father-like figure, came out. He had not had much time to see Qui Gon throughout his recovery, the Council had kept him busy. And Obi-Wan had, several times already, been sent on missions, leaving Anakin in the care of Master Yoda. He had grown quite attached to the miniature Jedi, his odd speech and gently yet firm ways, held the greatest of wisdom, and his caring nature, when revealed, was more than he would ever have imagined.  
  
But still the love for Qui Gon which had grown from the first few days his calm presence had entered the troubled mess of his life, was ever loyal and strong. How long had it been since his last visit? Three months? God that was a long time.  
  
Master Taehil opened the door to the Examination Room and stepped out. Taking in the number of students waiting, she stepped aside and recited the register. One by one the five apprentices, all older than Anakin, stepped into the room taking their sits. Initiate Skywalker, last as usual followed, taking the last sit at the back.  
  
The exam datapads were dispatched and the answer pad soon to follow. Staring out the window, Anakin waited for the test to start. His thoughts drifted, as they normally did when any test was about to begin.  
  
How would the world lead him to his next triumph? His next failure? How would it change him? People say there was great hope for his future. Others prefer not to say. But then others still, were hesitant to accept him into the Jedi Order. What did they see? Who would he be when he grows up? He knew who he was now. Anakin Skywalker. Ten year old Anakin Skywalker, Tatooine born and bred. Hero to Naboo.  
  
But who would he become?  
  
A whisper floated across his mind. Almost a memory, though vague and dreamy. A barely distinguishable vision.  
  
He saw nothing. Felt only pain.  
  
And heard the rasp of a breathing-regulator...  
  
Hope you enjoyed it, there should be more coming soon, but I'll be away for about a week. So there won't be more till then. R&R please. 


End file.
